Adrien Phantom
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: A Danny Phantom AU mixed with Miraculous Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

**May and I came up with the idea of A Danny Phantom AU. In this version Adrien is half ghost, Marinette is gifted with the power to see and communicate with ghosts, and Plagg and Tikki are ghosthunters and Adrien's Aunt and Uncle who he lives with. The akumas are evil ghosts but they can't be seen, heard, or touched by humans unless they overshadow a human with negative emotions. However they can see and interact with Adrien and Marinette because he's half ghost and she's psychic. To get rid of the akuma ghost Adrien must capture the possessed victim, have Marinette exorcist it from their body, and then Adrien sends it back to the ghost zone. Hawkmoth is a halfa like Adrien seeking to find a working portal to the ghost zone. I will be writing Miraculous versions of Danny Phantom episodes. For the first chapter I will be doing a favorite of mine and May's.**

 **Parental Bounding part 1**

Plagg sat by the ghost portal in his basement fishing for ghosts like he did every Wednesday.

"Hey Uncle Plagg I got that package you wanted." Adrien said bringing a box in.

"Thanks just put it over there, I'll look at it later."

"What are you doing?"

"Fishing for ghosts with an unbreakable line the ghosts can't phase through but keep it down you don't wanna spook them."

"Um don't you need bait?"

"You're right hold this while I get some."

He handed the ghost fishing pole to Adrien and rushed upstairs. No sooner had he left then when Adrien's green ghost breath flew from his mouth.

"Oh no."

He felt a strong pull on the line and when he pulled it back using his ghost strength, there was a giant pink ghost dragon attached to the other end.

"I want to go!" It roared. Adrien tried to run but it grabbed him with it's talons. "I have to go!"

"Oh boy! This isn't good."

He then transformed into a ghost-cat like boy and phased through it's fist. He blasted the dragon away accidentally knocking off a rose amulet it was wearing causing it to unknown to him land in his bag. He then watched as the pink dragon changed into a girl with pink hair and green skin. He recognized her as Princess Fragrance from one of the books that listed akuma ghost.

"All I wanted was to go to Prince Ali's costume ball." She said. "And my horrid Mummy won't let me!" (That is not a spelling error, she actually said Mommy like Mummy.)

Then she flew into the ghost zone.

"If a dragon is her idea of costume I'm on Mummy's side." Adrien said as he changed back.

He grabbed his bag and headed upstairs to meet his beast friend Marinette so they could go to school and meet up with their friend Nino. All three of them were excited about the upcoming dance this weekend. Adrien didn't know it but Marinette was secretly hoping he would ask her, she had been crushing on him ever since they first met. He was first boy who didn't call her crazy or treat her like she was a freak because of her power to see ghosts.

"Hi Juleka, wanna go to the dance with me?' Nino asked her.

"Sorry Nino but dances are way too cheery for my taste." She answered.

"What about you Mylene?"

"I'd love to but I already have a date, right Ivan?"

"Yeah and she's mine! So back off!" He growled.

"Du...Duly noted." Nino shivered.

"Rose? You wanna go?"

"I have a date with my friend Lucas."

Nino sighed and went to sit with Marinette and Adrien.

"No luck huh?' Adrien asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ask Sabrina?" Marinette suggested. "She doesn't have a date."

"Yeah but she's a little geeky."

"Geeky? This coming from the biggest techno geek in our school. Do you have any idea how shallow you just sounded? Sabrina is nice and smart and sweet and-"

Then she noticed that the two boys were no longer paying attention to her. They were staring at Lila and Chloe the two most popular girls in their school, pretty much every boy had a crush on those two except Ivan. But Chloe was spoiled, snobby, and rude while Lila was shallow, mean, and downright nasty. Both of them made Marinette's skin crawl especially Lila.

"Come on guys you can do way better than them." Marinette said.

"What do you mean they're like the prettiest girls in our school." Nino said.

"Yeah but neither one of them act like that you two even exist."

"Marinette's right." Adrien said.

"Thank you."

"There's no way either one of them would wanna go out with me."

"Why not bro?"

"Because my Uncle and Aunt are ghost hunters. Face it, I'm a freak."

"Hey! You are not a freak." Marinette argued. "You're smart and inventive and kind and funny and cute-"

"Huh?"

"Uh...cool...I said cool. That's what I said! I mean what else would I say?"

"She's right bro go ask Lila." Nino said.

"Okay, here I go."

He nervously walked up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi you're pretty cute." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So I was wondering would you like to be my date to the dance."

"Maybe you seem like my kind of guy, you got a name?"

"Adrien."

"Adrien? Are you related to those two ghost hunters?"

"Um...Well..yes there my Aunt and Unlce."

"Oh...no offense but um I can't really date someone like you. It's just too freaky."

"Freaky? At least he's not shallow like you." Marinette said.

"Shallow? You did not just call me that."

"Yes I did."

"I am not shallow!"

"Right..." She grabbed Adrien and pulled him along.

"On the other hand." Lila thought. "I could get back at that little brat by luring her little boyfriend away."

"Lila you are so evil." Chloe laughed.

"I know."

"Hey Lila do you wanna-" Nino started.

"No!." She answered.

"Chloe maybe you and I-"

"Forget it loser!"

"A simple no would have been enough."

Later during school as Adrien was putting his books away in his locker.

"Yoo-hoo! Adrien." Lila called. "Hey you. I just wanted to-"

"Meet me?" Kim said shoving Adrien into his locker. "I'm Kim the all star quarter back and-"

Adrien flew into Kim and overshadowed him.

"I'm a total creep who's kept every toe nail I've clipped." Adrien said from Kim's body. "Wanna see?"

"No! Gross!"

"I also scrub my Mom's feet."

"Eww! Get lost loser!" Lila said.

Adrien then flew out Kim's body and back into his locker.

"Huh? Why do I feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?" Kim asked as he walked off feeling dizzy.

Lila let Adrien out of his locker and got a glimpse of the amulet's chain from earlier.

"What's that?" When she touched it the pendent became a fox tail. "Oh it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then it's yours, I mean I wanted to give it to you if you agreed to go to the dance with me."

"Well you are cute so yes I'll go with you."

She put the amulet on and walked to class unaware that the amulet would have a dangerous effect on her.

"What am I doing?" Adrien asked. "That's not mine it could be Aunt Tikki's."

"Bye Adrien." Lila said.

"I'll worry about it later. Because she said yes!"

He jumped up happily which caused his pants to fall down.

"Pantsless on school property Mr. Kwami." Mr. Damocles said. "Looks like I'll have to have a little chat with your Unlce."

"Oh no."

Mr. Damocles handed him a note and a belt.

...

"Hey Unlce Plagg. How's it going?' Adrien asked when he came home.

"Terrible I haven't gotten a bite all day." He said. "I'm so frustrated I'm might go off on the first person who gives me bad news."

"Oh! Well you see, Mr. Damocles-"

"Mr. Damocles what?" He said angrily. "Is this bad news?"

"Sorry about this Plagg."

He overshadowed his uncle and went to talk with Mr. Damocles the next day.

"You see Mr. Kwami." He said. "Your nephew has had a diifcult time keeping himself covered."

"Really? Well he can't help it." Adrien said from Plagg's body. "He's so busy working all the time at school that he doesn't eat that much. I know because I'm his uncle and legal guardian."

"Yes about that, I've been meaning to ask where are his parents?"

"My I mean his parents? Oh...Well you my Mom I mean! My sister and her husband died a couple years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry poor kid."

"Yeah it's pretty sad and he's such a good boy you can ask my aunt I mean my wife that, so can you go easy on him next time?"

"Alright but Mr. Kwami."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to chaperone our school dance."

"Chaperone?"

"Yes, see you there."

"Oh great." Adrien thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention readers if you do not like what you're reading then don't read it. A message to Alex (guest) I understand you meant no offense but I want to write this and I like this idea. If you do not like it then don't read it nobody is forcing you do read it. If majority of readers don't like it then I'll take it down but in the mean time it stays until more than one person disagrees. Those of you other readers If you don't like this and wish to say something please be polite and remember I am human and I have feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parent Bounding** **part 2**

"So how is your uncle really going to chaperone at the dance?" Marinette said as they ate lunch at the mall.

"Yes but he doesn't remember because I made him say it." Adrien said.

"Wait a minute, so you can go inside other people's bodies control and them?" Nino asked.

"Pretty much."

"Really?" He said looking at Chloe from a distance. "Adrien if you could control a girl for like two minutes-"

"No way! You can get your date on your own like I did."

Not to far from where they were Lila was shopping in a clothes store which was having a sale on a new top. But she couldn't find one in her size.

"Miss?" She asked the clerk. "Do you have these in a size small?"

"Sorry we just sold the last one to somebody else."

"Will there be anymore soon?"

"No I'm afraid that after today these tops will be discontinued."

"WHAT?!"

The amulet glowed causing her to turn into a giant orange dragon and go rampaging through the store.

"Honestly I'm glad I'm not going to the dance." Marinette lied. "That way I don't have to wear that stupid dress I made."

"No one's asked you yet huh?" Nino asked.

"Well maybe if I was as pretty as Lila or Chloe!" She snapped.

"What is your deal with those two?' Adrien asked.

"Besides the fact that they tortured me all through my childhood calling me the weird girl who can talk to ghosts?"

"Marinette that was years ago, they don't do that anymore."

"Hey Kim look! It's the weird girl who can talk to ghosts!" Chloe said as she and Kim walked by.

"See any dead people?" Kim asked mockingly.

The two then walked away laughing, suddenly everyone in the mall started running and screaming as a dragon chased after them. Adrien quickly hid and changed into Cat Noir, then he flew up to it.

"Sorry but this is the wrong era for dragons." He asked it.

The dragon smacked him and then pinned him to the floor.

"MUST HAVE T!" It roared.

"Tea? Sorry don't have any but how about some punch?"

He then punched the dragon into a wall scaring away a girl who dropped her bag containing one of those tops in a smaller side. The amulet fell from the dragon's neck and it turned back into Lila.

"Huh? What just happened?" She asked dizzily. She picked up the amulet and put it back around her neck then she grabbed the girl's bag. "Hey this top is just my size. I guess they had extras."

She then happily walked away with her top.

Once the cost was clear, Adrien turned back into his normal self.

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"I'm fine but I fought that dragon earlier today. Weird, Marinette do you think that dragon is someone overshadowed by an akuma?"

"I don't see an akuma, do you?"

"No. Looks like I need more information about that dragon. You guys okay?"

"Physically yes." Nino said. "But emotionally no, I still don't have a date."

"You could still ask Sabrina." Marinette said pointing to the nerdy girl walking out of the book store.

"Fine." Nino walked to the bookstore. "Hey Sabrina, do you wanna be my date?"

"Sorry Nino but Nathaniel asked me and he's so cute and popular so I can't say no to him." Sabrina said. "So unless I'm suddenly dateless again the answer is no."

"Hey Sabrina, I finally convinced Juleka to go to the dance with me." Nathaniel said. "So you're dateless."

He went over to join Juleka at another table.

"Okay you're on." Sabrina said.

"Sweet! I got a date!"

...

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing." Plagg complained as Tikki tied a tie onto him.

"Because this is Adrien's first dance and if we're going to chaperone we have to look proper." Tikki said. "We don't wanna embarrass him."

"How would we embarrass him?"

"I think it's great when you guys don't do anything that doesn't have anything to do with your sick obsession with ghosts." Their daughter Bridgette said.

"Funny I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a big blur." Plagg said.

"By the way Adrien I'm on to your little secret." Bridgette said.

"What?!" Adrien gasped nervously. "What secret?"

"It's so obvious. You have a girlfriend."

"It's a lie! I'm not a ghost! I mean...She's not my girlfriend she's just my date for the dance."

"That's great! I can meet her and tell her about ghosts." Plagg said.

"I gotta go ready." Adrien went upstairs to change into his black suit with a green tie and invited Nino over to get ready. Then he video chatted with Marinette to get information she found about the dragon.

"Here's the link." She said sending it to him.

He click on it and an image of the dragon, the amaulet and information. It read that the amulet had the power to turn it's wearer into a dragon when under extreme anger.

"That's the amulet I gave Lila. Wait! I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

"Hmm. I always knew Lila's good looks was just an illusion. Too bad you asked her to the dance and not someone who actually likes you for you and not because you got them jewelry." Marinette said. "Well I hope you two have a wonderful time."

She logged off.

"She really wants to go to the dance." Adrien said.

"What do you mean? She said she didn't want to go." Nino said.

"Bro if there's one thing I've learned from aunt and my cousin is that girls never mean what they say. We're her best friends we should've known."

"Well there's nothing we can do now, right?"

Adrien looked at him mischievously and as an idea popped into his head.

"No way! Forget it! Not happening." Nino objected.

But Adrien overshadowed him and controlled him to walk to Marinette's house.

Knock-knock.

"Nino?" She said answering the door. "What are you doing here? And where's Sabrina?"

"She cancelled on me." Adrien said from Nino's body. "I was wondering if we could go together as friends?"

"Well...I...I don't know...I mean it is last minute." She stuttered.

"Well if you don't want to-"

"Okay!" She said excitedly. "But only because you got stood up! I'll go put on that dumb dress made!"

She happily ran inside and upstairs. Adrien flew out of Nino's body and turned invisible.

"No fair!" Nino called angrily. "And when Marinette gets back I'm going to-"

But he quickly changed his mind when Marinette walked out wearing a pretty red dress with black spots. Her hair was up and her face had blush and lipstick which made her look beautiful. Nino swallowed hard but smiled. Adrien's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. He was shocked that he accidentally let out a wolf-whistle.

"Nino!" Marinette said blushing and feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry...I just need to control myself." Nino said angrily to the invisible Adrien.

"Sorry dude." Adrien whispered.

"Well come on we're gonna be late."

Marinette happily pulled Nino along as they walked to the school. Adrien then flew off the Lila's house and de transformed. The door to her opened to reveal a tough Italian man who looks like he belonged in the mafia. (I always thought it would be funny if Lila's dad was like the godfather.)

"Hi, is Lila home?" Adrien asked nervously.

"You come here on the day of the my anniversary to take my daughter out and you just expect me to hand her over to you?" He said.

"No, no sir. I...I guess I should introduce myself first. Uh...Hi I'm Adrien."

"And I've got friends in high places, you hurt my daughter and I'll make you disappear."

"Daddy!" Lila said waking out in an orange dress. "What did I say? You can't threaten my dates anymore."

"I have to baby, Daddy has to."

"He's just joking, come on Adrien."

"Okay bye Mr. Rossi." Adrien said. "And happy anniversary."

"I know where you live! My boys will find you!"

They went to the school where all the students were dancing and drinking punch.

"Listen Lila about that amulet...I...I should have given it to you because...because..." He looked over at Marinette. "It belongs to Marinette."

Lila hissed and squeezed her glass til it broke.

"Mr. Kwami." Mr. Damocles said to Plagg. "About our talk with Adrien."

"What talk?' Plagg asked.

"Um...Excuse me Lila."

Adrien turned invisible and overshadowed Plagg.

"Oh yes! Isn't my nephew a good boy?"

"Plagg you sound strange." Tikki said.

"Must be something I ate, why don't I get us some punch?" He walked over to Nino and Marinette. "Guys I need your help."

"We didn't do it Mr. Kwami!" Nino said.

"Nino it's me. Marinette find Lila, Nino keep an eye on my uncle."

"Gotcha!" They said.

"Lila just went into the girl's bathroom." Marinette said.

"Follow her and don't make her angry."

Marinette went into the restroom after Lila.

"Hey Lila nice dress." She said.

"Yes, doesn't look great with your amulet." Lila teased.

"My amulet? Oh right. My grandma gave me that so could you-"

"Forget it sweetie! I'm not giving up this trinket or your little boyfriend Adrien."

"My boyfriend? Ha-ha and they say pretty girls can't be funny. Adrien is not my boyfriend."

"He's not?"

"No but he's my best friend which is probably why I was so hard on you, I just don't want him get hurt. I'm sorry I called you shallow."

"What a bummer, I only went out with him so I could steal him from you."

"What? I thought you liked him."

'Sure he's cute and all but let's face it his family is insane. Anyway here's your dumb amulet." She put it around Marinette's neck, the pendent changed into a ladybug stone. "I'm going out there to dump you're weird friend."

Marinette felt anger in her veins, the amulet glowed and she changed into a red dragon with black spots.

"SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!" It roared.

Lila fainted and the dragon flew off with her. Luckily Adrien heard the roar, he flew out of Plagg's body, transformed into Cat Noir, and flew after the dragon.

"Easy Lila, you don't wanna hurt-" He then saw Lila in the dragon's fist. "Marinette?"

"SHALLOW GIRL!" The dragon roared again.

"Yep that's Marinette alright."

He pulled Lila from her and safely left her at the dance. The dragon breathed fire at him but he was able to dodge it.

"Now Marinette be reasonable. I really don't wanna hurt you."

Ring-ring!

He answered his staff phone, it was Nino calling.

"Adrien it's your uncle!"

"Okay I'm coming." He hung up and stretched his staff out. "I hate to do this Marinette."

He jumped up and hit the dragon against the wall knocking it out but only for a little while. He flew back inside the dance and looked for Plagg who wasn't to happy about Mr. Damocles being around Tikki.

"Hey! Who the heck are you and why are you talking to my wife?"

"Plagg this Mr. Damocles from the meeting you two had." Tikki said.

Adrien flew into Plagg's body taking control.

"Of course, it's just that in this light you look like a famous actor." Adrien said from Plagg's body.

"Well thank you." Mr. Damocles said.

"Come on Tikki let's dance." Adrien willed Plagg to pull Tikki on to the dance floor. Up beat music played and Adrien danced with Tikki in Plagg's body.

"Plagg we haven't done this years." Tikki said happily.

Everyone clapped at how great dancers they were. Adrien then flew out of Plagg's body and back outside. The dragon woke from it's fall and once again threw a wave of flames at the ghost cat boy. Adrien dodged it and snatched the amulet right off it's neck. The dragon fell and turned back into Marinette.

"Marinette are you okay?" Adrien asked changing back.

"What happened?" She asked feeling dizzy. "Did I have fun at the dance?"

"Let's just say you had a roaring time."

He walked Marinette back inside where some of the people were leaving to go home.

"Sorry your date tanked." Nino said. "Where is Lila anyway?"

"She left with Kim and Nathaniel. I guess I wasn't her type."

"Who cares?" Marinette said. "And besides I saw them leaving and Kim was blathering about how cool he was while Lila was listening bored out of her mind."

"Still I was so busy with her and my uncle that I didn't even get to enjoy the dance." Adrien said.

"Well the DJ is still here and I think there's time for one last dance." Marinette said.

"I'd love to." Adrien said.

The DJ played his last song. Adrien and Marinette began slow dance to the music. Marinette blushed the whole time, she never thought Adrien would ever slow dance with her. Never in a million years did she think it would ever happen and she felt like she was going to faint. But she didn't, she just enjoyed the moment.

"Promise me you'll keep your pants up?" Marinette asked him.

"I'll do my best." Adrien chuckled.

Nino smiled at his friends dancing but then realized something.

"Wait! I'm dateless again? What does a guy have to do to get hooked up?"

"I want to got to the ball!" Princess Fragrance said from the body she overshadowed.

"On second thought I don't need a date that bad." Nino said.

 **What do you think? Be honest but be kind. If most of you readers don't like it then i'll take it down but please review so I'll know I didn't write something stupid.**


End file.
